


The Banquet

by wavesonhand



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M, idk what to tag this with honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavesonhand/pseuds/wavesonhand
Summary: Basically just a short drabble on Victor's POV of the banquet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the unoriginal title i couldn't think of anything.

When Victor first saw Yuuri during the banquet he was instantly compelled to walk right up to him and ask what was wrong because no one that cute should be that sad. However, Yakov was currently telling him how he could have done even better in his free skate, and god forbid he leave in the middle if his coach scolding him. By the time Yakov was done talking to him, Victor lost track of Yuuri. So, he went to go mingle with his friends. 

 

After a bit, he suddenly heard a loud commotion coming from the dance floor. Victor quickly headed over and when he saw what was going on he couldn't believe his own eyes. Yuuri and Yuri were having a dance battle, and  _ holy shit _ did Yuuri look wasted. 

 

“ _ And hot,” _ Victor’s mind added unhelpfully. 

 

Yuuri had loosed his tie and taken off his suit jacket and with the way he was dancing - Victor was in awe of this man. But this was nothing compared to what happened just a half an hour later. 

 

Chris had found a pole near one end of the room and  _ of course  _ he had started pole dancing. It was just so typical of Chris. What Victor  _ didn't  _ expect was for Yuuri to join in. Minutes after seeing Chris up there Yuuri had shed his clothes and was up there with him. Victor was amazed by Yuuri’s strength and turned on by the fact that literally the only thing he was wearing was his underwear and his tie at this point. And  _ Jesus Christ  _ Victor bets Yuuri could crush a watermelon between his thighs. 

 

“ _ I'd like to be between his thighs”  _ Victor thought automatically and then immediately brushed off. 

 

Victor kept his eyes on Yuuri the whole time he was in the pole because it would honestly be a crime to look away from such a beautiful sight. 

 

Yuuri and Chris eventually got off the pole and put his clothes back on, struggling along the way (he was still drunk, after all). 

 

Just when Victor thought he could recover from just witnessing one of the hottest, and most beautiful things in his life, Yuuri was back in the dance floor. Victor watched for a few seconds - once again enchanted with the way Yuuri moved - before he decided that he was not just going to stand by and watch this beautiful man before him. Instead he was going to join him on the dance floor. 

 

As Victor entered the dance floor, he stayed back a bit from Yuuri but made his way closer. When Yuuri took notice of him he immediately started making his way toward Victor and they began dancing together. Victor couldn't stop smiling because he was dancing with such an incredibly talented and beautiful man and he hadn't felt like this in years. 

 

Eventually the song ended and him and Yuuri had ended up chest-to-chest and if he moved his head just  _ a little bit forward…  _ \- 

 

Victor’s train of thought was suddenly cut short by Yuuri speaking to him in slurred Japanese. He had no idea what he was saying but  _ damn  _ did he look cute saying it. However, Yuuri suddenly said something he  _ could _ understand. 

 

“Be my coach, Victor!” Yuuri cried out while hugging Victor even tighter - if that was possible. And suddenly Victor’s heart was beating a mile a minute and he could feel himself blushing. He wanted to hug Yuuri back and promise him the  _ yes  _ he would be his coach, but he was still in a state of shock and couldn't seem to move. The next thing he knew, Yuuri’s coach had plied Yuuri off Victor and was dragging him away, shouting apologies. 

 

Victor was about to run after them and say that he didn't need to apologize, and then try to ask for Yuuri's number, but Yakov had chosen that exact moment to step in front of Victor and start  _ another  _ lecture. But Victor was determined to find Yuuri again and agree to becoming his coach because he hadn't felt this strongly about anything in a long, long while. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've finished in ages like I have so many ideas but I can never seem to write them down so I'm pretty proud of myself for actually finishing something even if it is short.


End file.
